


Parasyte

by AnimuAnimu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kiseijuuau, M/M, Myotp'somg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimuAnimu/pseuds/AnimuAnimu
Summary: Chanyeol was just a normal boy.  He was spending his days alone at home. But one day everything changed.  The day when aliens decided to visit The Earth it changed his world. And he wasn't sure if it was for better or worse.Basically just exo-Kiseijuu au.





	1. Before I Die

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write my OTP 's in one fanfic. I will write the first chapter soon. I love Kiseijuu and it just seemed appealing to me \\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥ hehehe. I want you to love it. Please love it (≧∇≦)

"I found him " he heard a voice. It was a silky sound of a boy and if Chanyeol wasn't dying he would cherish it. He would listen to it again and again without getting bored . But again, he was currently having bath in blood. In his own blood to be exact. His body was covered in scars and boy ...it hurt like hell. He tried to open his eyes but it didn't work. He couldn't see well. When his eyes opened a little He hardly saw a boy. The boy had coffee brown hair and very soft figure. He couldn't see his face well but he thought he was beautiful. 

"Hyung hurry up! He is dying " the boy yelled. Who was dying? Oh...right! He ,himself, was dying. Maybe he was already dead?Maybe this person was an angel? No! This is stupid! How can he be dead when he was feeling this burning pain every inch of his body? Also if this person was an angel this place had to be heaven and he knew he didn't do anything good to be in heaven. Of course he was a kind boy and had good manners but his sin was too heavy for him. He couldn't be dead . No. He had to suffer first . Because he deserved it 

"Oh my God.. Oh my God don't die please"the boy lifted his head and put it on his lap. His tights were plushy and it was comfortable that it almost made him forget about his pain. Almost. Chanyeol coughed a little as he tried to speak

"...beautiful... " it came out as a whisper but he was sure the boy heard him 

"oh? Are you awake? The help is on the way. " the boy said and placed his hand on Chanyeol's forehead . He withdrew his hand as soon as it made contact with his forehead .

"You are burning! " the boy cried. Chanyeol chuckled a little 

"They always say that I'm hot " he said and another cough wave kicked in. 

" Looks like you're fine enough to flatter yourself" the boy said. His voice came out a little amused but there was a pinch of concern in his voice. The boy squirmed a little, trying to find a comfortable position but it made Chanyeol's wounds rub the ground. He cried in pain. And he felt like dying 

" oh my... Sorry. Did it hurt? " 

"Kiss..."

"Excuse me? "

"Kiss it better... " Chanyeol said . His eyes were getting heavy. He didn't know what he was doing. Flirting with some stranger just before he die? Well... It was a crazy thing to do but it was worth it. If he was living his last minutes he had better take advantage of it . And the boy had a gorgeous tone in his voice as if he were sent to make his death easier.

"Hyung! Where are you dammit! His blood jumped to his brain Hyung! He is burning. He has a fever oh my God !" the boy panicked and Chanyeol found it cute . He was going to die but there was an angel beside him. And he didn't find dying scary anymore. And his life was a mess already. Had been mess for a month now. It was that day when everything went bad and it wasn't going any better now .

"...'m sleepy " he mumbled

"No! Don't sleep! "

" kiss me... Before I die... " he mumbled weakly again and heard a little sob. Perhaps his little boy was crying ? Soon enough there was some other voices . He heard some 'where are you? 's and 'We're here's but he couldn't respond anymore. The steps were getting closer but he was so tired . So tired of pain and so tired of this heat . He wanted to die. Like his parents . He deserved it anyway. But his biggest mistake was not doing anything exciting in his life . He had lived it boringly and he regretted every second of it. He could've made so much good memories and he had time but he didn't . He closed his eyes and waited for his death. 

"...will kiss you if you wake up... " was the last thing he heard before he lost his consciousness . 

 

Ps:hey there! I told you I would write it soon haha! How was it? I think it's going to be good I have the feeling . Please anticipate~


	2. Who the fuck is Lover Boy?

When Chanyeol woke up he wished he didn't wake up at all. His whole body was aching and his headache was killing him . He blinked a few times and rubbed his head. He didn't realize where he was until he looked around. He wasn't at his room. -No shit ,because his home got burned - He was in a simple room. Just a bed, bed side drawer and a wardrobe . That was all . He got off the bed and took one step but immediately stopped when the door opened. There was a boy who was smaller than him. -who wasn't? - The boy had black hair and big eyes. He looked at him a few times and blinked.

"Oh... Lover boy. So you are awake? " the boy smirked. Cute... Wait what? 

"Who the fuck--" shit .he slapped his mouth shut with his hand. Where did his manners go? 

"Nice tongue you got there " 

"sorry. " Chanyeol apologized. "where am I? " he added a few seconds later. 

"Shouldn't you be asking who I am before that? Aren't you afraid ?" the boy responded and made Chanyeol sit in the bed. 

"Right! So who are you?... " Chanyeol asked as he sat. 

"Kyungsoo. " the boy said and grabbed Chanyeol 's chin to look at his wounds

" 'm Chanyeol. And no I don't think I should be afraid of you. I am stronger " Chanyeol laughed. Kyungsoo laughed too. 'Oh here I go. I am funny ' Chanyeol thought . Except Kyungsoo wasn't laughing. It was another boy. And Kyungsoo really seemed unamused. - Very well Chanyeol -

" I wouldn't speak so confidently if I were you " the new boy said and came in. Great. Another dwarf to deal with. But an amused one this time.   
Chanyeol slowly freed himself from Kyungsoo's grasp and looked at the new boy. The boy had brown hair and a petite figure. His lips were cute and he had an eyes of a puppy. He looked cute. 

"And why is that? " Chanyeol asked . The boy came closer and sat beside him. 

"Because he can lift you up and throw you out of the window. And he would do it without much effort and take pleasure from it. " the boy said as he laughed. But Chanyeol couldn't find anything to laugh at that. The boy looked at Chanyeol 's face expectantly. But Chanyeol couldn't understand why. He gave up seconds later and looked at the ground. 

"Don't be tense. He won't do that. We didn't save you to get you killed after that " he smiled. 

"You saved me? " Chanyeol asked. Still confused. 

"yeah. You were almost dead when we found you. We were really panicked how could you be so careless and got hurt like that ?aishh! Are you stupid? Do you have a dead wish? Such a brat! " the boy scolded him. Chanyeol just sat there and listened. He was too shocked to say something. Why would he care? Why would it matter if he died or not? He was nobody. 

"You are special " the boy spoke again after some time. Chanyeol couldn't be surprised anymore. He just spoke softly. Trying to take everything in. 

"what do you mean by special? "

"well of course your stupidy is on high level. It's a fact known by everybody after we took you in. But you are special. You have powers, right? " the boy asked... Wait. This smelled poisonous to him. 

"How did you know? " Chanyeol asked . He didin't tell anybody about it. How could he know?

"You really didn't think that you were the only one right? " the boy asked. Chanyeol just blinked and averted his gaze. 

"oh my God you did! You egoistic giant! " the boy shouted and laughed. Was it funny?   
Chanyeol glanced at Kyungsoo who was making a weird face. God he found it funny too. 

"No I know. I know that I am not the only one . But I just haven't met another one like me yet. I tried to look for somebody but.." 

"good. Your misery has ended my Lover boy. We are here. "the boy cut him. It pissed Chanyeol off. Why were they all calling him 'Lover boy'?Just whose lover was him? 

"well excuse you but who the heck are you? " Chanyeol asked not too gently. The boy didn't even tell his name, yet he already had courage to make fun of him.

"Oh? I am your Savior. Baekhyun" the boy-Baekhyun-chirped and stood up. He looked at Chanyeol 's eyes and smiled widely.Well... Fuck.


	3. Missing One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His name was Yi...Yi something. I can't remember. But I think he was the first victim. I wanted to talk to him but when I arrived there he was... " 
> 
> "what?  What did he do? " 
> 
> "he was captured. I saw them shoot him."

Chanyeol was gay. He knew that boys appealed to him more but having ten handsome boys looking at him didn't make him happy. It just made him nervous. After his encounter with Baekhyun he grabbed him and took him here. He was sitting in a sofa ,looking at all the handsome boys and trying to understand the situation. 

"well... At least you are awake " said the tallest boy. He was even taller than Chanyeol

"Who are you? " Chanyeol asked nervously. His question took Baekhyun's attention.The petite boy stood up and started to introduce the boys. 

"He is Kris. He is the one who took all of us in. " said Baekhyun as he pointed at the tallest. Kris. Okay he liked the name. 

"Thank you for saving me " Chanyeol bowed. 

"Don't mind it. You are important for all of us. " said Kris back. He was smiling. 

"The brown haired one, yes this black man,is Jongin and on his left we have Sehun" said Baekhyun. Then he leaned in Chanyeol's ear and whispered. 

"Do not approach him. Jongin will be mad " Chanyeol gave him an annoyed look. Yes he was gay and the black haired boy was really hot but he wasnt that desperate. Actually he was an old fashioned person. He was waiting for the right one. 

Baekhyun quickly stood up again and continued.

"This smiling idiot is Jongdae. He is my best friend. And do you see this dwarf twins?  The pink haired one is Luhan and the other is Minseok. They gave a complicated relationship. " he said and added quickly 

"at least they like to think so " Chanyeol chuckled. He didn't asked for this much information but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying it. 

"we are here you know that, right? " said the pink haired one .he pulled Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun made little pained moans and apologized. 

"Sorry Hyung. I know sorry "  he squirmed. Chanyeol could see that Luhan wasn't hurting Baekhyun. He was just a drama queen. 

"idiot " Luhan let go of Baekhyun's ear, making him sigh .

"This panda is Tao. He is cute right. And this Junmyeon. He is really rich. He bought us this house. You've already met Kyungsoo. So that's it" he smiled and sat down. He looked so proud like as if he saved a city. Chanyeol bowed to them and said:

"nice to meet all of you. Please take care of me"

The brown haired one -Kai-approached him first. 

"you look like a cool dude. I liked you. But don't get too close to my Sehunnie. He is mine " the boy smiled.

"I don't have that kind of intention"chanyeol said reassuringly. 

"you better don't"  he said back. What an over-proctative guy 

"leave him alone Jongin. He is injured. " said Sehun and grabbed his arm. 

"nice to meet you too " He said friendly .chanyeol smiled and looked at Kris. He looked like he wanted to say something

"You are the last one. There was... 11 hole in that area which means there was 11 of them. "said the blonde. Chanyeol looked at him confused

"But there is one more person. I saw him" he said. Everyone looked at him. They were shocked. Obviously. 

"what do you mean by that? "asked Kyungsoo who was silent from the beginning. 

"There was a guy. He was the son of the farmer I think. "

"what happened to him?" this time Baekhyun joined. So they didn't know about that. 

"His name was Yi...Yi something. I can't remember. But I think he was the first victim. I wanted to talk to him but when I arrived there he was... " Chanyeol stopped. It was really sad. What he saw there was really sad and he was afraid because it will obviously make the other boys scared. 

"what?  What did he do? " Kris asked. He was really worried about what Chanyeol will say

"he was captured. I saw them shoot him."  
(okay. Third chapter we are good to goo)


End file.
